meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poland
Introduction and position Poland is a country in central-eastern Europe. Historically Poland would be at its peak in the early-mid game, rivaling Russia and the Ottomans, but would start to decline, and after the 18th century, Poland would cease to exist. Main differences with Vanilla Good * Hungary is more likely to be friendly * Muscovy is less dangerous * Bohemia is less likely to be hostile * The West Slavic culture group is bigger Bad * The union with Lithuania will probably take longer to form and will also last longer * Poland will most likely fall under a personal union with Hungary, it will probably be short-lived however * the Teutonic order is more dangerous * Bohemia is less likely to be friendly Neutral * Lithuania is weaker * The Ottoman empire is less dangerous in the early game but more dangerous in the late game. Events Full list: Polish Events Poland's events revolve around the short-lived personal union with Hungary and the formation of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Missions Main page: Polish Missions Poland's Missions mostly revolve around conquering various parts of Central-Eastern Europe and developing their lands. Decisions Poland has 2 decisions, both of which about the formation of the Commonwealth Neighbours Bohemia Bohemia can either be friend or foe. They are very powerful at the start of the game thanks to their many vassals and the title of Holy Roman Emperor. However, if they lose the title of Holy Roman Emperor and their vassals they will become much weaker. Hungary When your initial ruler (Kazimierz III) dies Poland will enter into a personal union under Hungary. After that Hungary will usually be friendly. Hungary is a major power so having them as an ally could be helpful. The player should be wary, though, as they are often a target of the Ottomans. Lithuania Lithuania will in most cases fall under a personal union with the player, so it is in the player's interest to help Lithuania in the early game. It should be noted that it tends to take 20+ years for the Commonwealth to form. The Teutonic Order The Teutonic Order controls many West Slavic lands and is a historical rival so the player should seek to invade Teutonic lands, though they may be too strong to attack early on. It is recommended that the player refrains from attacking the Teutonic Order until they have strong allies (E.g Hungary, Bohemia, Lithuania) backing them up. Mazovia Poland's vassal at the start of the game. The player should aim to integrate Mazovia before they form the commonwealth as this helps significantly with Communication Efficiency in Lithuania and Ruthenia = Strategy Early game. The player should seek to improve relations with Lithuania and either Hungary, Austria or Bohemia. After doing that the player should be set diplomatically Once the diplomatic situation is solved the player should deal with the Orthodox Ruthenians in the south-east of the country. The Ruthenian culture starts out accepted but Poland does not start with modifiers that promote tolerance, so to maintain order the player should either demote the Ruthenian culture and start an inquisition to create a more homogeneous state or move towards tolerance. Category:Poland Category:Country